rare is this love (keep it covered)
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Dean refused to let Seamus throw his life away over something that should never have happened in the first place.


**She's back with another Historical/Muggle AU! This one is set in the Victorian times. And, yes, I may or may not have taken inspiration for the plot from the Drumfred storyline in Victoria, but the opportunity was too good. (Not a crossover, though). Bits in italics are flashbacks. Title from Run by Hozier.**

**For the Houses Competition**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Subject: Charms**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: Ending a marriage arrangement **

**Word count: 1431**

* * *

"Dean, you can't do this! I won't let you." Dean grabbed at Seamus's arm, but Seamus wrenched it away.

"_You_ won't let _me_?" Seamus spat. "How very noble of you, Dean. It's a shame I don't need you to let me do anything."

"Please!" Dean begged. "Please, just listen to me!"

Seamus shot him a murderous look and moved to walk away, so Dean was surprised when he suddenly sighed and turned back. "Fine."

"Seamus, please. You're one of Fudge's most trusted aides, and I know it's been hard for you to get where you are, coming from Ireland. Susan is a respectable girl, with a good family; that will help you become the man I know you can be." Dean grasped Seamus's hands and leaned in close. "I beg you, don't throw your life away just for an...an _indiscretion_."

Seamus's face dropped, and he pulled away from Dean, looking him over with horror in his eyes. "_An indiscretion?" _he hissed, and Dean immediately regretted the word. It was too late though; Seamus was already walking away.

"I'm doing this, Dean," Seamus shouted over his shoulder. "For all our sakes!"

The door banged shut behind him, and Dean sank down onto the sofa, his head in his hands. Seamus's stubbornness had never bothered him before - it had been almost endearing, in fact - but now it was infuriating. Why couldn't he see reason? Why couldn't he see that whatever was between them could not continue?

The situation was almost funny; Dean remembered how devastated he had been when he first found out about the engagement.

* * *

_It was the sort of place one would not expect to find Dean Thomas. Only the exceedingly wealthy ever came here; he was just delivering a message to one of its patrons - a rather stuck-up man by the name of Lucius Malfoy. Dean had never liked that family, but Lucius was the worst. At least his son had some modicum of decency about him._

_He was just making his way to the entrance of the club when he spotted Seamus Finnigan leaving it - a surprise, as Dean knew Seamus wasn't particularly wealthy either. He intercepted him, not missing the unmistakable flash of panic that crossed Seamus's face._

"_I had not thought to find you here, Mr. Finnigan," he said amicably, grinning at Seamus._

"_Nor I you, Mr. Thomas," Seamus replied, his eyes darting everywhere except Dean's face. _

"_No," Dean agreed. He showed Seamus the message. "Duty calls. And you?"_

_The look of panic from earlier returned, though Seamus covered it quickly enough. "I was meeting Lord Alfred Bones," he said, still avoiding Dean's gaze._

"_A friend of yours, is he?" Dean was confused by Seamus's almost cold demeanour towards him. They didn't see each other often, but he'd thought they'd been getting on splendidly. Perhaps a little too well, in fact._

"_I'm engaged to his daughter." The words exploded from Seamus in a rush, so fast that, combined with Seamus's accent, it took Dean a moment to understand them. When they finally sank in, a horrible aching sensation took up residence in his chest, and he found himself barely able to speak._

"_Congratulations," he managed, then brushed past Seamus into the club, ignoring the burning behind his eyes._

* * *

He'd been so stupid, Dean reflected. There were, perhaps, places where they could be together, some far off corner of the world where no-one knew them and no-one would ever suspect them. Not London, though, where eyes and ears were trained to seek out the slightest hint of gossip. It was not a place that forgave, or forgot.

He wished… No, he didn't wish that none of it had ever happened, but he should have controlled it better. Not that Dean could ever dream of controlling Seamus, but he knew it was his fault that this had ever started in the first place. What had he been thinking, a person like him even _talking _to someone like Seamus? He'd been lucky to have that job in Parliament in the first place, even if it was just as a lowly assistant. He supposed he'd felt some sort of kinship with Seamus; he was an outsider, too, from Ireland, which was only a little better than having African blood in the eyes of the English at the moment.

Still, Seamus was an aide to the Prime Minister, well above Dean's station. He should never have opened his mouth, but he had done, and he was to blame for everything that had happened since. Even - no, _especially _Ireland.

* * *

_Dean should not be here. He'd known that even as he accepted the invite, but he had to admit that it excited him, breaking the rules like this. Well. Perhaps that was an extreme way of putting it - there was nothing to say that he _wasn't _allowed to be here, but he knew that he shouldn't be._

_He was just helping a friend, he reasoned. Seamus had asked for his help, and he was going to give it, whatever the cost. Even his job, if needs be. _

_They were visiting Ireland, by order of Fudge. He'd tasked Seamus with taking a number of men to see if they couldn't pin down the 'situation' before it got any worse. Personally, Dean thought it was a fool's errand, and Seamus seemed to agree, but the Prime Minister's word is law, so here they were. _

_Seamus appeared happier here than he ever was in London. Dean supposed it was to be expected; this was his homeland, after all. But it was more than that, Dean thought. Seamus looked...free._

_On their last night in Ireland, the situation no closer to being resolved, Seamus pulled Dean away from the main group as they made their way back to their lodgings._

"_I want to show you something," he said, sending tingles down Dean's spine. Dean hesitated a moment, then followed, grinning._

_The lake was beautiful. It was so quiet, and so peaceful; it seemed like the outside world couldn't touch them so long as they stayed here. Now, perhaps, Dean could understand why Seamus loved being here so much._

"_I don't want to go back to London," Seamus blurted out._

_Dean turned to face him, shocked. "What do you mean?"_

"_I… I suppose I'll just miss it. Home." He was clearly lying, but Dean didn't press him on it. Truth be told, he wasn't too excited at the prospect of going back either, but…_

_He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was still staring at Seamus, and Seamus at him. His eyes darted to Seamus's lips, before he caught himself, mouth growing dry. _

"_I, uh…" He cleared his throat and looked back at the lake watching as the sun bled orange onto the water. "It's very beautiful."_

"_Yes, it is," Seamus agreed, and kissed him._

* * *

Dean smiled at the memory of that last day in Ireland. It had been the worst type of indiscretion, and it had been the happiest Dean had ever been in his life. Never mind the fact that he knew Seamus had to marry a woman, never mind the fact that they could ruin both their lives. They had been happy, and that was all Dean wanted in life.

No, that wasn't quite right, Dean realised. He wanted happiness, but he wanted it with _Seamus_. He stood up and marched to the door, determined to find him and set things right. He flung open the door, and crashed directly into Seamus.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, once he'd recovered.

Seamus flushed a bright red. "I didn't want to leave like that," he confessed.

"Me neither," Dean said. He reached around Seamus and shut the door, then led him over to the sofa. "Have you done it, then?"

Seamus nodded. "I had to. I don't want to marry her, Dean, and my father can't make me. Us aside, I wouldn't want to trap her in a loveless marriage. It wouldn't be fair."

Dean nodded. "And…" He took a steadying breath. "What about us?"

Seamus shrugged. "We'll fake our deaths," he said with a laugh. "Run all the way back to Ireland. Watch the sun go down on the lake."

Dean laughed. "That sounds good. And after that?"

"After that…" Seamus grinned impishly, then leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean let himself fall into the kiss, closing his eyes and remembering the first time they did this. They might not be in Ireland yet, but Dean knew that he'd do anything to get back to that place where London couldn't touch them.


End file.
